The objectives of this study are to investigate the safety, efficacy and pharmacokinetics of a new prodrug of oral ganciclovir, that reaches high plasma levels in comparison to the current oral formulation of ganciclovir, in patients with newly diagnosed peripheral CMV retinitis. The effects on CMV viral load will also be measured.